SonicEXE: The Legend of Demon
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: There was a legendary tale of a demon, EXE, who can take any form it chooses, and it chose the blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Once possessed by the demon, Sonic.EXE started to play games with Sonic's friends who have to get through with the fears of them, and if they fail, they die in their own blood... Playtime begins here... *Inspired by the Creepypasta*
1. Chapter 1

***Epilogue***

* * *

The lights are turned on in the room where the blue hedgehog is sitting with handcuffs. His gloves are stained with blood, and he has blood on his body and spikes. He looks up at the detectives who are Vector and Espio with the man sitting in front of the silent hedgehog. It's been a week since the tragic night of what the blue hero did. But, what did he do that was so bad? He doesn't remember what happened until he found the bodies right before him. All dead.

"Sonic, we're going to make this easy for you. Just tell us the truth, and you are free to go." The man said.

"...I'm telling you, I didn't do it..." Sonic said in a choke voice. "...I didn't do it... Somebody who controlled me did it. It...made me do it... I don't remember that I did it, but...it controlled me to do it!"

"What made you do it?" Espio asked by coming by the detective. "Tell us from the beginning. We have all day for this." Sonic tries not to cry for this. His fingers were shaking as he remembered what happened that day. He shuts his eyes. Espio sighed a little. "I know it was hard for you to talk about it, but you must tell us what happened. We may possibly believe you, Sonic."

"You have to believe it, but if you don't...it will...come after you." Sonic said. "It won't stop."

"What is this 'it' you speak of?" Vector asked with his arms crossed. "Who is 'it'?" Sonic swallowed hard. He didn't want to speak of it. And it doesn't have a real name either. But, all Sonic knows is that it has a name that terrorizes him and his friends.

"...It's name was..." Sonic started, taking a breath. "...EXE" Silent filled in the room. The man stares at the blue hedgehog.

"Who is EXE?"

"...I don't know." Sonic said. "But...there is was once a legend of it..."

"A legend?" Espio asked "Can you tell us about it if you know it?" Sonic let out a sigh that shakes. "Who is EXE?"

"...Knuckles was telling me and Tails about it when we're camping weeks ago. We were laughing because...we thought it was just a story." Sonic said. "EXE was a legendary demon who can choose a form to fool anyone, and..." Sonic trails off.

"And it chose you." Espio said, figuring it out. "So, this demon from a legendary tale chose you, and you don't remember what you did when it possesses you?" Sonic shook his head. Vector sat next to the man and the chameleon.

"Okay. Let's talk about the very beginning." He said. "We have another witness next door. She can also tell us the story of what happened."

"...Who?" Sonic asked.

"It's Amy, remember?" The man said. "She's in the next room next to ours. We're going to ask her questions after this."

"Why can't we handle our friend here, detective?" Vector asked. "You talk to Amy. We got this guy right here."

"Okay." The man walked out of the room to get to the next room where the pink hedgehog is waiting. Sonic rests his head on the table.

"God help me..." He murmured.

Amy was sitting on the table with a tissue box next to her on the table as the detective sat across from her. The pink hedgehog had been crying, but she will have to do this for her own sake. She couldn't bare to see Sonic. She's afraid him, and never trust of what he is now.

"You're safe, Amy." The man said.

"We're never safe from that thing..." Amy said. "Sonic...is a monster."

"We're talking to him. He's fine, but...scared." The man said. "Now, the Chaotix team are in there with Sonic to hear the story from him. So, I want to hear the story from you." The pink hedgehog crosses her arms. "We need to know what happened. Tell me what happened that day. After everything's all cleared up, we will decide Sonic's fate."

"His fate?"

"Either he goes to jail plain guilty, or he will be in the chair..." The man said. Amy gasped in shock, forming tears.

"But, he can't die! He's a hero!"

"Amy, I wish we have other choices, but we don't." The man said. "Please, Amy, tell me what happened. Do not leave anything out. We have to know." The pink dries her tears. She cleared her throat before speaking to the detective who listens.

"All of us are...in the woods..." She began. "We're celebrating a victory of defeating Eggman..."


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Camping Out***

* * *

_One week ago..._

The mobian friends are setting up their camp in the woods far away from the city. It was a beautiful day of summer, a bright sun in the sky, and birds are singing in trees. Sonic was with Sally and Knuckles by the tents that was built by Tails and Amy. A blue one for boys, and the red one for girls. Knuckles was telling Sonic and Sally that he will gather some wood for tonight's fire. After he left the camp ground, Sonic sat on the log with Sally.

"Now this is what I call a vacation." Sonic said by stretching his arms. "That egghead better not spoil this time."

"He's in bad shape right now, Sonic." Sally said. "He won't be a bother for a while. We come here to celebrate. I know it's not much, but it's good for us to spend time together." Sonic smiled at her. Tails and Amy sat on the other log that is next to Sonic and Sally.

"We're all a team." Tails said.

"Yep. Nothing could ever stop us!" Amy said with pride. "Too bad that Antoine and Bunnie couldn't join us. And since we're all here, what should we do around here? Swim in the lake? Hike? And maybe tell each other scary stories around the fire?"

"Say the word, and Knuckles will tell you a scary story!" Tails told the pink hedgehog. "When Sonic and I visit him on Angel Island one night, he told a scary story he heard from Rouge."

"What is it about?" Sally asked. "Is it just make believe or a legend?"

"Heh, all made up. It's a babysit scary story. It didn't even scare me a bit." Tails chuckled. "A babysister was on the phone for a long time, and she went up to check on the boy, and he was missing. He was nowhere to be found in the whole house. He's just gone."

"And the phone rang..." Sonic spoke. "The guy said that she will regret for being on the phone the whole time, and the boy is his now. She will never find him." Sally and Amy rolled their eyes the boys.

"That was actually the worst story ever told." Sally said. "Since Knuckles heard that from Rouge, then she is the one who found the bad stories. Knuckles was great at telling the scary tales. He always reads them, or hear from others."

"You're damn right." Knuckles said by coming over with wood in his arms and he place them down. "I would be honored to tell you all a tale. I already think of one." Sonic gave his friend a smirk.

"Really? Can't wait for you to tell us already."

"It's best to tell it when it gets dark." Knuckles said to his blue friend. "Okay, since the scary story thing will be our last thing, what are we going to do now? We got the tents up, we have food, drinks, everything for camping..." Sally stood up.

"I think swimming in the lake will be a great start." She said. "I'm going to change now." She went in the red tent and Amy followed her. Sonic got up from the log.

"I'll pass. I hate water, and I can't swim." He said. "I would like to go on a run." Knuckles laughed at him. Sonic turned back with a look. "What's so funny?"

"I still can't believe that you can't swim, and you are scared of water." The red echidna said. Sonic glared at him. Tails laughed at them.

* * *

At the lake, Sally has her feet in the cool water, splashing around a bit until a gloved hand lands on her shoulder. She turned with a gasp and there is Sonic with a grin. Sally hits his chest.

"You scared me! Why'd you do that?!"

"Hahaha! Never thought I could scare you that good!" Sonic laughed, rubbing his chest where the chipmunk hit him. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Sonic." Sally told him. "Hey, I thought you said you don't want to swim."

"I'm not. But, I wanted to hang here for a bit. Before I go on a run, I want to sun bathe." Sonic lays back on the blanket where Sally sets. The blue hedgehog feels the warmth on him. He looks up at the blue sky with clouds. His eye lids started to drop, and he slowly fell asleep. Sally shook her head at him.

"Of course, you're going to sleep." She said. Amy came over and dry herself with a towel. She sighed a bit. "How's the swim, Amy? Cold?"

"It's great, Sally." Amy replied. "So clean and fresh to swim in." She notices Sonic resting behind Sally. "He's asleep, huh?" Sally nodded in respond. She got up and went in the water. Amy puts her feet in the water and watch Sonic who is in already in deep sleep. A yellow butterfly landed on his black nose. Amy giggled a bit.

* * *

Tails is strolling down the path, hearing nature around him. Rabbits running across the road to get to the woods. Tails smiled at them, and then notice the old man sitting on the log with a cane. The fox was about to walk pass him until the old man spoke to him.

"Do not come around here at night, fox boy." He said. Tails turned to him in confusion. The old man looked at him with his pale blue eyes. "The evil being is looking for prey." He said. "He's looking for new toys to play with. He will never stop."

"What're you talking about?" Tails asked, feeling uneasy.

"...A creature from the unholy world." The old man said. "You must leave this place, boy. Or else..." Tails watched him getting up from the log and slowly walk away. But the old man turned back to Tails. "He will get you..." He finally said. He turned away and walk away with a cane. Tails watched in silent. He doesn't know why, but a chill ran up to his spine. A creature? What is the old man talking about? A wild animal maybe? No, it couldn't be.

"A creature from the unholy world..." Tails said, remembering the old man's words. "...A devil? Or...a demon?" The fox shook his head, making the bad thoughts go away. "No. That's impossible. I guess the old guy was just trying to scare me." Tails said. "I should get back to the camp grounds and check on Knuckles." He turned back to return to the grounds. Little did he know, there is someone watching him. Behind the chopped tree, a bloodstained gloved hand with black claws appeared on the side. The mysterious figure watches Tails in silent. A sadistic smile appeared on the face.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: A Scary Tale***

* * *

The fire is lit of the night with the mobian friends around it, roasting marshmallows. Tails blew his out to cool off and ate in silence. He couldn't stop thinking about what the old man had told him. The silence was broken when Knuckles spoke.

"Okay. Since night came, it's time for me to tell you all a story. A scary story." He said. Everyone place their sticks down and listen to the red echidna. Knuckles took a breath. "It's a urban legend." He said. "About a legendary demon who can wander around to take anyone's place. All it needs is a soul, and use it to fool others."

"Get to the point, knucklehead." Sonic said, already bored.

"You need to know every single detail of this being, Sonic." Knuckles said. "Anyway, once it chooses a victim, the victim is trapped in the darkness. No one wants to remember it, no one wants to remember its name."

"What's its name?" Amy asked.

"...EXE." He said. No one said a word. They have never heard that name. Ever. Knuckles continued. "EXE was a monster. It was from hell, and it can be around this world, waiting to be remembered. But, for those who do remember it, their souls weren't worth its time. It wants a strong soul."

"Do you know who encountered this EXE?" Sally asked. "Was there...missing victims?"

"Some say they are missing, most say they are killed." Knuckles replied. "EXE only wants to play games with people. The games are impossible to win. It makes the rules. If it wins, you are gone..." Tails gulped a bit. Knuckles stood up, looking at the fire. "You will be part of its horrible world of death. No light, no escape. It has its favorite number. But...it is not normal. It likes...666."

"Like...the anti-christ?" Amy asked. Knuckles nodded at her.

"Back in 2006, EXE was born. June 6th, 2006. Three 6s. It is the most terrifying being that the devil has ever created." He said. "Who knows where it is now. All it wants is a soul that is strong enough for it to catch prey." Sally and Amy were spooked, even Tails, but Sonic didn't seem to be effected by it.

"Wow." Sonic said, unimpressed. "I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight." Knuckles turned to the hedgehog.

"It's true, Sonic! EXE is a real thing!"

"Yeah sure. Well, I'd love to sit around, but I think I should hit the hay." Sonic got up from the log and went in the blue tent. Knuckles rolled his eyes. Tails took a bite of his marshmallow and follow Sonic in the tent. Sonic places his pillow down and turn to his best friend. "You going to bed too?" He asked.

"In a little bit. But, what do you really think, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"What? I get tired and-"

"No. I mean, about EXE? Do you think it's real?" Tails asked. Sonic patted his friend's shoulder.

"Tails, it's just a story. No way that thing is real. Knuckles was trying to scare us, but...this time he didn't. Why? You think it's real?"

"Well...I don't know." Tails said. "That sounds similar what the old man said long time ago. A creature was around here. And...that could be-"

"Tails, it's fake. Make believe." Sonic told the fox. "Remember the time that Knuckles told us the scary story about the Slender Man? That's fake. People wanted to scare you for laughs. Don't believe what you hear. The EXE thing is just a story. Knuckles may say that it's a urban legend, but...it's not. He didn't say that he or anyone we knew seen it." Tails looks up at Sonic with a small smile.

"I guess you're right." He said.

"Atta boy." Sonic said. "Well, I'm off to sleep. Don't stay up late out there." Tails left the tent to join Knuckles and the girls. Sonic settles in the sleeping bag and wrap his body with blankets. As he rests his head on the pillow, a silhouette appeared behind the tent.  
The shadow reaches up and silently claw the tent to rip it. The mysterious figure walked inside the tent as the blue hedgehog is sleeping peacefully. A evil smile crept on the figure's face as it watches Sonic. It places its hand over Sonic's forehead, and it disappeared. Sonic woke up instantly and look around himself inside the tent. He felt something, but...there is no one around but his friends outside by the fire, talking. Sonic shrugged a bit and lay back down.

* * *

Tails woke up one morning and found out that Knuckles is still sleeping, but Sonic was nowhere in the tent. The fox got out of the tent, and no blue hedgehog was sighted.

"Where's Sonic?" Tails wondered. He turned to the red tent and unzip the entrance to see Amy and Sally now waking up. "Sonic's gone." Tails told them.

"Maybe he went out for a run." Sally said.

"Yeah." Amy said. "He sometimes go for runs in mornings."

"...I guess." Tails said. "Well, I'll get to breakfast." He turned to start the fire and equipment to cook, but then, he heard a noise. Tails looked around. There's nothing. "Hmm. Might be a squirrel or something." He said. But again, there's a noise, it's loud this time. Amy came out fully dressed, brushing her short hair.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go check it out." Tails said by getting up to walk down the dirt road. He heard Amy telling him to be careful. The fox walks down the path, listening for sounds. "Sonic? You out here?" Tails called. No reply. Turning back, there is Sonic right there. Tails gasped in shock. "Oh. There you are. How long have you been there? I was looking for you." Tails asked. Sonic forms a friendly smile. But didn't say a word to him. Tails waved his hand in front of Sonic's face. "Uh, Sonic? You okay? Why are you quiet?" Sonic tilted his head to the side.

"I feel fine, Tails." He said. His voice was smooth and...unusual.

"Sonic?"

"Go back to the camp, buddy. I'll be with you shortly." Sonic said. He patted Tails' head and walk down the path, leaving Tails confused. Something's not right. Sonic was acting weird. Tails then spotted something else. Bloodstains on Sonic's shoes.

"What the...?" Tails wondered, until Sonic's head turned back with a grin.

"What was that, Tails?" He asked.

"Nothing." Tails quickly said and took off to return to the camp grounds. Sonic's eye lids lower a little.

"Hehehe..." He chuckled, forming a evil smile, and razor sharp teeth. His eyes glow red. "It's time to play... Their souls will be mine." A little bunny hop down the grass, until SonicEXE caught it, and began to devour it. Blood drips to the ground. A demonic laugh was heard...


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Let's Play a Game***

* * *

Darkness was around him. Sonic couldn't move from his spot. It felt like he was strapped down. He doesn't know what happened to him. All he remembered was that he went to sleep in the tent, and...he was found here in the dark unknown place.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sonic asked. "I can't move." He heard a demonic voice around him. A dark chuckle. Sonic couldn't see who it was. But, he felt something drip on his peachy stomach. Blood. "What the hell...?"

_"Welcome to my world, Sonic the Hedgehog." _A voice said.

"Who are you?!"

_"I am you. I'm going to play with your little friends. Their souls will be mine soon enough. And then, you are going to be here for eternity, Sonic." _A voice replied. Sonic struggled.

"What're you going to do with my friends?! Leave them alone! Let me out of here!" Sonic yelled. "Don't touch my friends!" He heard a demonic laugh around him. The helpless blue hedgehog struggled more.

* * *

"Blood on his shoes?" Sally asked. "Are you sure?" Tails nodded at her. Before he could explain more, SonicEXE arrives with more bloodstains. Sally gasped a little. Tails gulped a little. The hedgehog smiled at Sally. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello, my dear." He greeted. "May I borrow Tails for a little bit? There's something I want to do with him."

"Sure..." Sally said. "Go ahead. No need to ask." SonicEXE smiled more and wrap his arm around Tails' shoulders. The fox feels uneasy about this. He knew this is not the Sonic he knew. Why is he acting for strange? Why does he have blood on him? They both walk down to the woods. Sally watched in confusion. "Tails wasn't kidding." She said. "Sonic wasn't acting himself all of a sudden. What happened to him?"

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked. "Where are those guys going?"

"Sonic's acting weird, Knuckles. There's blood on his shoes and gloves. I think something happened to him." Sally replied. Knuckles watched SonicEXE and Tails walk down to the woods. Tails looks very uncomfortable. Knuckles can see it. Something isn't right.

* * *

"Come on, Tails. We're getting close." SonicEXE said. Tails was behind him, studying the features. But then, he realized that they are in the darkest part of the forest. The trees are blocking the sunlight. SonicEXE spoke. "I have a game. I'm thinking of a number. Can you guess what number?"

"...Uh...I don't know." Tails said.

"Come on, take a guess." SonicEXE said by turning to the fox.

"...I...think...uhhh...7?" Tails asked. He heard the hedgehog chuckle and shake his head at him.

"That's wrong, Tails." He said. "The number I'm thinking of is...666." Tails froze at the spot. What did he say? SonicEXE chuckled at Tails' expression. "Just like that story from last night, huh? Now, I have another game to play. It will be fun for the both of us." Tails gulped a little. He wanted to back away from this hedgehog, but he couldn't turn back. "What's the matter, Tails? Don't you want to play with me?" SonicEXE asked.

"Sonic, what is going on with you?" Tails asked. "You're acting weird and-"

"Let's play hide and seek." SonicEXE said. "You hide, and I will seek." He shuts his eyes and began to count down. "10...9...8...7..." Tails started to run away from the blue hedgehog. He passes the bushes and trees, looking for a place to hide. What is happening? Sonic wasn't acting himself today. With the blood on him... Tails knew that hedgehog is not his best friend. This _thing_ could be a fake.

_'What is going on? Where's the Sonic I know?' _Tails thought.  
SonicEXE finished counting down and revealed his black and red eyes, and blood is falling from his sockets.

"Ready or not, here I come..." He sang out. "Tails...where are you?" He looks around with his red glowing eyes. "I know you're out here somewhere, Tails." He said. He heard a snap. He swiftly turned his head to see Tails under the bush. Tails' eyes grew wide as he looks at the hedgehog's new appearance. Blood on his fur, gloves, shoes, and falling from his eyes. "Ha! I found you." SonicEXE laughed. "You gotta do better than that!"

"...Sonic?" Tails asked. "...What...happened to you?"

"What do you mean, buddy?" SonicEXE asked, chuckling. "You look pale. You look like you've seen a ghost." Tails didn't move from his hiding place. He was shaking.

"...What...are you?" Tails asked. "You're not Sonic..." SonicEXE pulls the fox out of the bushes.

"You're too slow, Tails..." He said. "I'm afraid you're a loser in this game." His claws came out. Tails began to cry. He got out of SonicEXE's grasp and ran down to the woods, crying for help. The fox ran pass the trees, trying to return to the camp grounds to warn his friends. He could fly, but he was too afraid. He's never been this scared before. He can hear a demonic laugh filling up the skies. Tails looked back to see Sonic chasing after him, but not with his feet...he's flying towards him!

"Go away!" Tails screamed.

"I'm gonna get you..." SonicEXE sang out, getting close to Tails. He reaches out to one of the tails. After a grip, Tails tripped. Tears were falling from his eyes. He slowly turned to see nothing. Where did SonicEXE go? He just grabbed his tail, and he just disappeared. A light tap on Tails' shoulder. He slowly turned his head and there is SonicEXE, smiling at him as blood falls from his black and red eyes. Before Tails could move, he felt claws launching in his stomach... Tails let out a bloodcurdling scream. A demonic laughter was heard after.

* * *

Sally jerked her head up after hearing a scream in thin air. She looks towards at the woods in concern and worry. Was that Tails screaming? Amy came out of the tent to see Sally standing.

"Sally? Are you okay?"

"Did you hear that?" Sally asked.

"Hear what?" Amy asked. Sally turned to her.

"You didn't hear that scream?" She asked. Amy shook her head.

"I was on my headphones." She said. "You heard a scream? Who screamed?"

"It had to be Tails..." Sally said. "I think he's in serious trouble. Sonic was out there with him." She picked up her blue top and started to head off to the woods, but Amy stopped her.

"Wait! You're going out there alone?" She asked. "Let's wait for Knuckles. He'll check it out as soon as he's back from the lake."

"Amy, I can handle it. Just stay here. If Knuckles comes back, tell him I'm in the woods looking for Sonic and Tails." Sally replied. Amy watches the chipmunk walk in the woods. Something's wrong. She was unaware that the blue hedgehog she likes is not himself.

"I hope he's alright..."


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: Can't Run...***

* * *

Sally looked around for two friends, but nothing in sight. She couldn't get that scream out of her head. She knew it was Tails. She must find him and Sonic.

"Tails! Sonic!" Sally called. "Tails! Where are you?!" Nothing but sounds of nature. She look down to the ground and found a dead bird with guts out. Sally moved away from it and continue to walk down to the woods. "Could be a animal." She said. "Maybe a wolf or something."

"Sally! Is that you over there?" A female voice asked. Sally turned to see a mongoose with yellow fur and long purple hair coming from behind the tree. Sally places her hand over her chest.

"Oh, Mina. Thank goodness it's you." She said. "What're you doing out here?" Mina smiled a little.

"Ash and I are camping. But, he's taking a little nap, and I wanted to go out for a walk until I heard a scream out there." Mina replied.

"You heard Tails, too?"

"That was Tails? He's out there all alone?" Mina asked in shock.

"Sonic was with him." Sally said. "Tails told me that Sonic was acting strange today. He had bloodstains on his shoes. I don't know what is going on, but I'm going to find out as soon as I find Tails."

"Since you are here, where's your camp?" Mina asked.

"Back that way." Sally pointed behind Mina. "Amy's back there. Tell her I'm still looking for Tails and Sonic. But, if I'm not back in 30 minutes, and if Knuckles comes back to my camp, tell him to come in the woods." Sally left Mina alone. The confused mongoose watched her leave before heading to the path where Sally came from. A slight hiss was heard from thin air, making Mina gasp. She looked around for anything. Nothing in sight. At least she heard the sound once.

"I have to get to the camp grounds soon." She says, walking faster. Above the branch of the tree, SonicEXE watches her with a smirk.

"A new play thing." He says. "But she will be next after the red echidna." He silently climbed off the tree and took off to the woods.

* * *

More blood was dripping on Sonic's chest. He heard that his best friend is killed by a demon. He started to tear up after hearing his helpless friend get killed by EXE.

"Tails, I'm so sorry. I couldn't get out of this! Please don't think it was really me doing this to you." He says. "The demon won't get away with this! Once I get out of here, I will kill it!"

_"Hahaha! Foolish hedgehog. You can't get away from my world. Tails failed the game, and he is now mine forever. Would you like to see him?" _A voice said. Appearing before Sonic was a figure. Tails. But, his fur is no longer yellow. It's dark gray with hollow eyes, and blood falling from his eyes. Scars on his chest. Sonic gasped at the sight of his friend. He wanted to turn away, but his eyes couldn't leave the sight of the poor fox.

"Tails..."

_"His soul belongs to me. He is too slow." _EXE spoke.

"You bastard! Let him go! Leave my friends alone!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic..." Tails spoke in a low voice. Sonic finally got out of the grip from the dark. He came to the fox by grabbing his shoulders.

"Tails? Buddy?" Sonic asked. "Are you okay?" A demonic laugh is heard around them. Tails slowly looks up at Sonic, crying in blood.

"...Why?" He asked. "Why did you give me to him?"

"What?" Sonic asked. "I didn't do this! EXE took over my body and mind. I'm trapped here! But, I'll stop it!"

"...He's too strong, Sonic. You can't stop the demon." Tails said before disappearing. Sonic reached for, calling for his friend's name. More laughter is heard. Sonic falls on his knees, crying in despair.

"Bastard!"

* * *

Knuckles wandered to the woods to look for Sonic and Tails after hearing the scream. The scream was so loud, he could hear it from the lake. Sally and Amy could hear it from camp. Knuckles has never heard that terrifying scream before. Someone must be in danger.

"Sonic and Tails might be out there. I have to find them and see if they heard a scream too." Knuckles said to himself. He push the bushes away and smell something. And it is not pleasant. He covered his nose and continue to stroll down the woods. The sky was getting dark. Knuckles looks up at the sky and see the clouds are forming, and they are dark red. What is happening? Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared before Knuckles, who gasped in surprise. SonicEXE is grinning at Knuckles, covered in blood.

"Found you..." He sang.

"Sonic...? Where's Tails? Is he okay?" Knuckles asked. "Who screamed out there?" SonicEXE started to have dark aura around him, and the sounds of eerie is heard. Like claws scratching the chalkboard. It was so horrible. Knuckles covered his unseen ears, trying to block the sound. "Aggh! What the hell is that noise?"

"You can't run..." SonicEXE says by floating around Knuckles who continues to cover his ears. Knuckles looks at SonicEXE grin, showing his razor teeth that is good for biting. He notices his eyes.

"Oh shit..." Knuckles whispered. He made a run for it, but SonicEXE keeps appearing around him. "Get away from me you creep!"

"You can't run, Knuckles." SonicEXE said. "Tails failed the last game, and now you will fail this one." Knuckles was about to punch the imposter, but missed as SonicEXE went behind him, chuckling at him. "You're too slow." He sang out.

"Where's Tails?!" Knuckles asked in anger, trying to lessen his fear. "What have you done to him?!"

"He's in my world now. He is my little toy, and now you will be my next toy!" SonicEXE says. Knuckles turned to punch the demon again, but again, SonicEXE went around Knuckles and grabbed his dreadlocks. "Playtime is over for you, Knuckles." He then launched his claws into Knuckles' stomach. The red echidna screamed in agony, and SonicEXE's demonic laughter is heard. The body fell lifelessly on the ground. SonicEXE wipes the blood on his face and forehead, smiling in delight. "So many souls to play with. So little time." He says in a demonic voice.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 5: Love Hurts***

* * *

Mina and Amy waited for Sally or anyone to return from the forest after the second scream is heard. But, this scream is a man's scream. Was it Knuckles or somebody else? Amy started to worry.

"I have to go after Sally. Mina, stay here." She said putting on her red headband.

"Wait, I'll go first. I saw Sally, so I can find her." Mina said, stopping the pink hedgehog from going. "If anything happens, I'll come back. But, if I do took too long, come get me." Amy nodded a bit and the mongoose ran down to the woods. But Amy couldn't help but to worry. Her friends haven't come back since the screams. The pink hedgehog decided to find her friends herself. Whether it's dangerous or not, Amy is ready to help her friends come back to camp and go straight home.

"I'm coming for you guys!"

* * *

Sally is looking around to find Tails or anyone around. The woods is too quiet. No sign of anything. Where is Sonic? Sally calls out for her friends. No reply. Sally was about to go on, until a hand was placed on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and face SonicEXE's bloody face with his black and red eyes that stare back at her. Sally gasped and tripped. SonicEXE chuckled at her.

"Hello, my love..." He said in a low voice. Sally was shaking in fear. SonicEXE slowly walked up to her. "Wanna join me and my friends?"

"Sonic...what...happened to you...?" Sally asked, barely finding her voice.

"Sally!" Mina's voice called. SonicEXE turned his head towards to the mongoose and stuck out his hand with claws. Mina stopped running and her feet was off the ground. Sally gasped as she watches. SonicEXE moves his fingers, and Mina started to scream in agony, like she is in pain right now. The demon laughed at her.

"Girls do love to have fun, don't you agree?" He asked.

"Sonic..." Sally whispered.

"Make it stop!" Mina screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Her body moves around and bones inside her are cracking. Is SonicEXE breaking her bones? Sally reached for Mina. "Help me...!"

"Mina, grab my-" A loud snap was heard. Mina's neck was broken. Her body dropped on the ground, and blood pouring out of her. Sally covered her mouth from throwing up. SonicEXE laughed at the lifeless body.

"Her soul...is in my world now." He said. He turned to Sally. "...Your turn..." He said. Sally screamed and ran away from him. "You can't run, Sally. I can smell your fear."

"Leave me alone!" Sally screamed at him as she continues to run down to the forest. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed. Whatever that is, killed Mina. That hedgehog is not Sonic. Sally found a lake and ran to the shore, but then, something happened. Everything turned dark, and the water is red...like blood. Sally breathed heavily. This is a nightmare. What is happening? Sally hears footsteps, and evil chuckles nearby. She had to keep running in order to live.

* * *

"Leave her alone!" Sonic shouted, tears falling from his eyes. "Leave Sally alone, you bastard!" The demon didn't respond to him, but someone else did. Sonic turned to the darkness to see Mina, with a stitched neck and a patch eye that was sewn on. EXE got her too. "Oh no...Mina." Sonic whispered. He ran up to her, grabbing her shoulders. "Mina?"

"...Traitor..." She whispered."

"No. I didn't do this to you!" Sonic exclaimed. "EXE did this to you! Please, you have to believe me!"

"...You will pay for what you have done, Sonic..." Mina said, disappearing. Sonic moved away and hear voices of his friends.

_"Why'd you give us to him?" _Knuckles' voice asked.

"I didn't!" Sonic screamed. "It did this! The demon killed you all! Not me! You all know who I am!" He wandered around the dark. "It's after Sally now! And...it could after Amy!" He said. "I gotta help them, but...I'm trapped." The blue hedgehog sat on the ground, crying. There's nothing he could do. He tried everything he could to get out of this madness, but...he's trapped in the darkness. There is no light. His friends are trapped in EXE's nightmarish world.

* * *

Sally ran towards the cabin that Mina was taking about. Ash must be warned about this. The chipmunk rush up the door and knock on it, loud enough for the male mongoose to hear. The door opened and there is Ash.

"Sally? What're you-" He was cut off when Sally barge in and shut the door and locked it and place the chair against it. "Sally, what the hell are you doing? What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Ash, we have to get out here." Sally said with a serious look. "Mina is dead, and-"

"What?!" Ash cried out. "She's dead?!"

"Listen to me! My friends are in trouble, and...Sonic is..." Sally trailed off and sat by the fireplace, covering her eyes. "Oh god... Sonic...why?"

"What did he do? Did he kill Mina?" Ash asked with an angry look. "Did he kill her?"

"...Yes, but..." Sally spoke. "...The blue hedgehog...is not Sonic."

"...What?"

"I...don't know how to explain it. But, his eyes are...dark. Black and red, and blood coming out of them." Sally said. "Teeth are sharp, and...claws." Ash stood by her. Sally dried her tears after the image of SonicEXE. "That's not Sonic we know and love. Whoever that is...he's not Sonic."

"...What do we do about it? We can't run away from him." Ash said.

"No. He can kill. I saw him kill Mina. He tried to kill me too." Sally replied. "Look, whatever you do, don't confront him." Suddenly, a clawed hand breaks the door open, making Sally and Ash scream. They back away to watch the hand disappear. A face peeks from the hole. Ash gasped in fear to see SonicEXE's face looking at him and Sally. The monster is breathing heavily.

"Heeeeeeerrrrrrrre's Sonic!" SonicEXE said in a now distorted voice. He moved and break the door down, and see the two mobian scatter around the cabin to escape him. Ash ran down the basement with Sally and locked the door. Banging was heard from outside. "You can't run away from me!" The demon said.

"Go to hell!" Ash yelled. Sally breaks the little window open to get out. She climbed on the shelves and about to crawl through the window until SonicEXE appears in front of her.

"Found you!" He sang out. Sally screamed and fell back on the floor, and Ash helped her up. Sonic disappeared outside the window.

"Oh god, he could just appear in here." Ash said. "Oh god, oh god..."

"Ash, calm down. We'll get some help."

"How?! We're trapped with this bastard!" Ash said. "I gotta get out of here! That thing is gonna kill us!"

"Ash, stop! Don't panic!" Sally said, grabbing his shoulder, but the mongoose moves away from her and ran up to the door. "Ash! Come back!" Ash didn't listen to her as he unlocks the door, and then screamed when SonicEXE appears in front of him. The demon pushes him back down the basement stairs. Ash rolled backwards and land on the floor. Sally watched SonicEXE walk down the stairs with a evil smirk. Ash groaned in pain and look up to see SonicEXE coming down to get close to him, but then, Amy came in the doorway with her hammer.

"Hey!" She yelled. SonicEXE turned back up to see her. Amy gasped a but, but kept her hammer up. "Stay away from my friends, you monster!" She said. As SonicEXE turned back to face Ash, instead, he was kicked in the face by Sally.

"You guys, run!" Sally told Ash and Amy. SonicEXE growled at her. Ash acted fast and rush up the stairs to meet Amy. Sally watched them escape and face SonicEXE who breathed angrily. "You wanna play, motherfucker? Let's play!" She said. SonicEXE chuckled at her. His claws are out and stare into her blue eyes.

"Such a shame I would take away your precious eyes..." He says, coming close to her and stroke her cheek. "Sonic will miss you dearly." He instantly launch his claws into her eyes, making her scream in agony. Blood is pouring out of her eyes. She is blind. SonicEXE laughed at her and lick his fingers. "Ahhh...you taste like love..." He said. Sally's body fell on the floor, bleeding her eyes out. "Two victims left. This is a very fun game of killing spree."


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 6: Ashes to Ash***

* * *

Amy and Ash ran as fast as they could through the woods. They need help. They don't know how to fight SonicEXE. Amy was then grabbed by someone else, she turned to see the old man with a rifle. Ash came to them, catching his breath.

"This way. He won't come in my cabin. Quick." The old man told the mobians. Amy and Ash didn't hesitate and followed the man down the path. Along the way, there is a cabin with lights on inside. The old man came up to the door and let Amy and Ash in. He closed the door and locks it. Amy and Ash collapse on the floor, relieved that they are safe from SonicEXE. "He's back. We gotta get rid of him." The old man said.

"What?" Ash asked. "What are you talking about?"

"EXE can't come through here." The old man said. "This place is filled with hope and holy."

"Wait, you know about EXE?" Amy asked. "How do you know it?" The old man sat down on the chair. Amy and Ash sat in front of him.

"I've heard about that thing years ago. Now that its remembered, it comes back, and it take over someone's body and mind." The old man replied. "Tell me you two, who did EXE take over?"

"...Sonic." Amy replied. The old man's mouth dropped to the floor.

"...Oh dear...that is not good at all." He said. "EXE is more powerful in Sonic's body."

"How do we defeat it? And will Sonic return back to normal?" Ash asked. The old man turned to the window.

"It won't be easy, but...we will have our hero back." He told him. "We have to trap EXE, and do the exorcist."

"What?" Amy asked.

"If you want to save your friend, we have to do it." The old man said. The pink hedgehog sighed a bit. She will do anything to save her blue hero. Ash sniffs the air with a confused look. Amy and the old man also smelled something. Smells like...smoke. Ash slowly turned to see the fireplace, and the fire is coming out of the wood! The three screamed.

"Put it out!" Amy cried out. Ash brought the mat out and fan the fire. Suddenly, the fire is on Ash's feet.

"Ahh! Ow! Ow!" The male mongoose starts to stomp around. Amy got the bucket from the floor and fill it with water from the sink. She throws the water at Ash's feet. "Ahhh, thanks, Amy." Ash said.

"How did that happen?" Amy asked.

"He's nearby..." The old man said. "Quick, you two come up. We have to lure him to the room where we will do the exorcist." Ash and Amy rush up the stairs to follow the old man to his room. He digs through the drawer and took out the holy water. "We have to slow him down with this..." He said. Amy found the bible by the bedside. Claws went through the door, scratching it down. Amy and Ash stood by with looks, not showing any fear. SonicEXE climbed through the door and grinned ear to ear at them.

"...Hello, playthings." He said. The old throws the holy water at SonicEXE, who roared and rub his eyes out, more blood pouring out.

"It's working!" Ash said.

"EXE!" Amy shouted. SonicEXE's red eyes look at her with a growl. "By the power of God, I command you go back to hell and release Sonic the Hedgehog!" The demon hedgehog held his head, roaring. Flames appear around the room. "Oh my god!" Amy cried out.

"Both of you, get out of here!" The old man said.

"What about the exorcist?" Ash asked. But, SonicEXE grabbed him by the throat and place his head in the flames. Ash screamed his head off. Amy backed away in fear. SonicEXE laughed manically. Ash's body was headless. The old man throws more holy water on SonicEXE, who continued to roar. Amy found a window behind her. It's the only way out. She turned back to see the demon shaking his head, trying to get the holy water off of him. Amy grabbed him by the arm and swing him towards the window. They both flew out the window. To Amy, it feels like slow motion. She looks at the face of SonicEXE, glaring up at her as they fall. They land on the ground and everything turned black...

* * *

Amy felt the blood coming up to her brain. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she is upside down. Her foot was tied up in the tree, and there is SonicEXE standing in front of her, with a bleeding body.

"Hello, Amy Rose. Glad that you woke up in time for your death." He said.

"SonicEXE...please don't do this..." Amy begged. "I have nothing to do with this."

"You are one of Sonic's friends, are you not? Your friends are waiting for you on the other side." The demon spoke. "Ash is with them now. Now, all that's left is you. Sonic will be pleased to see you." Amy glared at him. SonicEXE brought back his hand, having his claws out, but Amy took out her hammer to hit him in the face. She untied herself and land on her feet and began to hit SonicEXE with her hammer many times in the head.

"Let Sonic go! Let him go!" She shouted. After hitting him a few times, a hand grabbed the hammer. Amy opened her eyes to see the green eyes she thought she'll never see again. "S-Sonic...?"

"...That's enough...please." Sonic spoke. Amy squealed and embrace him. It's him. "Amy...! Choking! Not breathing!" Sonic said, trying to breath. Amy releases him.

"Oh Sonic. I'm so glad you're back! Are you okay?" She asks, touching his face. "I thought I lost you." A hand grabbed her throat. Amy looks at the face of Sonic who shuts his eyes. The eye colors changes back and forth to green and red.

"...Don't...hurt her, you bastard!" Sonic says. A face formed a evil grin.

"You really think you have your hero back, Amy?!" SonicEXE said. Amy's face is turning purple. All of a sudden, gunshots were heard, and SonicEXE's chest was filled with bullet holes. He dropped Amy to the ground and see lights on him.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! You are under arrest of murder!" The voice boomed. Amy looked up to see the police around her and SonicEXE. The demon roars at the cops, but a needle was pressed on his arm to knock him out. Red eyes turn to green, and Sonic is back to normal. Two cops picked up Sonic to take him to the car. Amy watches in silent. They won't believe this story...


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 7: Never Gonna Die***

* * *

_Present day..._

Amy finished her story she told to the detective. After Sonic was captured, nothing happened in a week. Sonic is still himself, and he isn't possessed. Maybe EXE left for sure? Sonic didn't murder everyone in the woods. Amy is the only survivor.

"Where is the demon now?" The man asked.

"I don't know..." Amy said. "The police drugged Sonic and...it was gone. Leaving Sonic's body." The door opened slightly. The man turned to see nothing. He told Amy to wait in the room. The detective walked in the room where the Chaotix team are, and...Sonic was nowhere to be found. Espio and Vector are on the floor with blood on the floor. Something happened. Before the detective could return to Amy, he saw the door shut and hear a laughter.

"Oh god..." He gasped. The hand grabs his head, making him scream.  
Amy hears the detective scream from the other side of the door. The pink hedgehog started to freak out. She hits the door to get it open, but nothing worked. The lights above her start to flicker.

"No...no...no..." She whispered. "Please, no..."

"Try to keep this interesting for me, Amy..." EXE's voice said in the room. Amy screamed when she sees her friends there as ghosts. They are coming over, walking like zombies.

"He killed us..." Sally said. Her eyes were sewn shut, with blood coming out. Amy's back was on the door.

"We can't stop ourselves from getting to you..." Knuckles said.

"We are sorry, Amy." Ash said. His head was in crisp.

"Please forgive us..." Tails said. The victims are close to Amy who let out a scream. SonicEXE watches from the other side of the room, grinning evilly to watch Amy getting ripped apart, and she slowly turning into a stitched hedgehog with patches. SonicEXE began to chuckle.

"I am God..." He said. "Our game is over." Amy's body was lifted like a puppet. She looks at SonicEXE with one eye, a tear falling. She's lost. Now, her soul belongs to EXE. Sonic the Hedgehog is forever gone. The demon will always win the game. He is God.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
